The Addition
by mindmelda
Summary: Wfufei moves in, but will he stay? Sequel to Tea with Quatre, Shivers, Cafe Au Lait, 345 series


Title: The Addition  
  
Author: Gina Lin  
  
Genre: Romance, Sap  
  
Pairing: 3+4+5  
  
Warnings: Yaoi, Limish Rated: PG-13 Archived: SDQB, S_E Updates, GWFF, FF.net  
  
Summary: Wufei decides to move in with Quatre and Trowa, but he soon feels overwhelmed. Sequel to "Battlements", "Café au Lait", "Shivers", "Tea with Quatre"  
  
The Addition  
  
Boxes were unloaded from the truck as Quatre walked around and nagged the movers.  
  
"I had no idea I had accumulated so much junk," said Wufei apologetically. "I remember when everything I owned could fit in a duffle bag."  
  
Trowa smiled and slid an arm around his waist. "That's about the only good thing about those days."  
  
"I seem to remember some other good moments here and there," said Wufei softly.  
  
"I do make good coffee, don't I?" whispered Trowa, making Wufei sigh and smile faintly in a reminiscent manner.  
  
"It certainly was an improvement on the taste of defeat," said Wufei. "For us, it truly began then, didn't it?"  
  
"I think so," said Trowa. "Although Quatre already knew what was happening. He always knows, somehow."  
  
"I've noticed," said Wufei, watching Quatre walk determinedly over to two movers who were unpacking a box of books and shoving a paper in their faces. "He's also quite. persistent."  
  
Trowa sniggered. "Well, aren't you tactful. I usually call it being a fussy, over-controlling horse's ass."  
  
Wufei swallowed a laugh. "I'll pretend I didn't hear that."  
  
"Ah, how sweet," ribbed Trowa. "Still thinks we're perfect."  
  
"I'm sure you're not," said Wufei, coloring a bit.  
  
"Wait til the honeymoon is over," said Trowa playfully, leaning over and kissing his ear. "Then we'll show you how to kiss and make up after the big fight."  
  
"We'll see," said Wufei doubtfully. "It's hard to imagine us getting along any better."  
  
"No matter how adult, how intelligent we think we are," said Trowa. "We all behave childishly at times. Face it, 'Fei, love is basically irrational. Disagreements are inevitable. The important thing to remember is that there's nothing more important than each other."  
  
"And they say Quatre is the diplomat," said Wufei, leaning against the taller man's shoulder.  
  
"I save my speeches for more important things than board rooms and senatorial chambers," said Trowa with a twinkle in his jade eyes.  
  
"Wufei!" said Quatre, hailing them with an upraised hand as he came over.  
  
"I need to know where you want your books," asked Quatre, writing down something on notebook he was holding.  
  
"Oh, anywhere you think is convenient," said Wufei.  
  
"Well, okay," said Quatre, "But I don't want to hear any complaining if I make the decision."  
  
"I bow to your superior organizational skills," said Wufei, suiting the gesture to the words and bowing slightly.  
  
"Good!" said Quatre, writing again. "Must get this done, and then we can all have lunch together, all right?"  
  
"Fine," said Trowa. "Although I was planning on eating whether you fuss yourself in the ground or not."  
  
Quatre frowned. "Well, this has to be done now so Wufei can finish moving in by tonight. I'm worried the guest suite won't be big enough for his things," he said, shaking his head.  
  
"We can store some of it," suggested Wufei, "I'll be happy to take care of it."  
  
"No, I'm sure we'll work out something," said Quatre, giving him a hurried brush of lips before he walked off again.  
  
"I feel like we should be helping more," said Wufei to Trowa.  
  
Trowa shook his head. "I'd wait until Hurricane Quatre passes and then we can assess the damage."  
  
Wufei laughed as they walked into the house.  
  
After lunch, Quatre made his announcement. "I've decided we must remodel and enlarge the east wing so Wufei can have more room."  
  
Wufei looked up in surprise. "What about storing some of my things?"  
  
"I want you to feel at home, and you need your things around you. I don't want you living here to seem like a sacrifice. You need your own space, your own rooms. Trowa has his own rooms too."  
  
"I've always traveled light, Quatre," protested Wufei. "Please don't worry about it."  
  
"Let me do this for you, please?" pleaded Quatre. "I love doing things for you."  
  
"If you're sure it won't be a huge disruption and expense," said Wufei reluctantly.  
  
"Expense is the last thing I'm concerned about," said Quatre with a dismissive wave of his hand. "Let me spoil you a bit, it's one of the few pleasures I get out of having an obscene amount of money."  
  
"Are you sure that's not what this is, indulging yourself?" asked Trowa pointedly.  
  
Quatre frowned. "You make it sound as though I'm doing something wrong."  
  
"No, but you don't seem very interested in either of our opinions on the matter."  
  
"It's something I've been wanting to do for some time anyway," argued Quatre, now beginning to visibly tense.  
  
"That's exactly what I'm talking about," said Trowa in a quiet voice.  
  
He rose and silently left the table, leaving Wufei and Quatre to stare after him.  
  
"I'm going for a ride," said Wufei finally. He went to retrieve his helmet and leather jacket, and pulled on his boots.  
  
"Where are you going?" asked Quatre, following him to the door.  
  
"Just for a ride," said Wufei. "If I may make a suggestion, I think you should figure out what is bothering Trowa."  
  
"He likes to remind that I fuss too much," complained Quatre. "Don't make too much of it, it's an old disagreement."  
  
"You'll have to solve that between the two of you," said Wufei stiffly.  
  
"He shouldn't have made you uncomfortable," said Quatre, reaching out to take his hand.  
  
"It isn't just him," said Wufei, shrugging off the hand. "This is exactly what I feared when I agreed to do this. I need some time alone to think."  
  
"Wufei!" exclaimed Quatre, as Wufei put on his helmet and opened the door.  
  
"When are you coming back?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Quatre stood there with his arms folded across his chest, watching wordlessly as Wufei rode away.  
  
"Is there something I can do for you, Master Quatre" said a deep voice behind him.  
  
"No, Rashid, I think I'm going to have to fix this myself," said Quatre.  
  
"If I may offer you some advice," said Rashid.  
  
"Telling me I'm an insufferable ass would be a good start," said Quatre. He grinned weakly, but his eyes were misty.  
  
"Speaking as a man who has several spouses to please," began Rashid. "I might have warned you how unwise it is to ignore the wishes of someone very close to you, even if you think they are wrong, and you are right."  
  
"I only wanted to give him something," said Quatre, sitting down on the steps of the large portico that fronted the mansion.  
  
"Haven't you already?" asked Rashid. "What is important for him to get from you, he already has, does he not?" He reached out a large finger and softly tapped Quatre on the left side of his chest.  
  
"You make it sound so simple," said Quatre, smiling crookedly, his eyes now welling up with tears in earnest.  
  
"It is simple, it is you that is making it complicated," said Rashid.  
  
"Now Trowa is mad at me too," said Quatre, sounding for a moment like a very spoiled little boy that Rashid could still conjure up in his memory.  
  
Rashid have a rumbling chuckle. "I'm sure you'll be forgiven," he said. "You seem to have a talent for getting people to overlook your faults."  
  
"I'm sure you know all about that," said Quatre, pulling out a clean cotton handkerchief and loudly blowing his nose.  
  
"I also know that you can make this right," said Rashid.  
  
"I'd better get started then, hadn't I?" asked Quatre. "I have a lot of apologizing to do." He squared his shoulders and walked upstairs to the door to Trowa's rooms.  
  
He knocked tentatively on the door, wetting his lips to attempt to counteract his suddenly dry throat.  
  
"Tro, please let me in," he asked through the door.  
  
The door opened after a few moments. "Wufei went for a ride on his bike," Quatre began.  
  
"You're smothering him, Quatre," said Trowa, ducking his head so that his long shock of bangs covered most of his face.  
  
"So I've been told," said Quatre, sighing. "I guess I'll have to make it up to him somehow."  
  
"Try giving him what he wants, instead of what you want to give him," said Trowa, still not meeting his eyes.  
  
"Do I do that to you?" asked Quatre, studying the toe of his shoe.  
  
"Occasionally," said Trowa, looking up for the first time.  
  
"Sorry," said Quatre hoarsely, still studying his shoe. He gulped and continued to keep his eyes down.  
  
"You're getting better," Trowa offered. "You stopped trying to make me wear vests." He grinned crookedly.  
  
"My short lived career as a fashion consultant," said Quatre, choking on a small sobbing laugh. He pulled out his handkerchief again and made a face. "Yuck," he said, stuffing it back in his pocket.  
  
"I think I can learn to put up with your annoying tendencies if you can put up with mine," said Trowa. He went over to a table, and handed Quatre a tissue.  
  
"Is this where we kiss and make up?" asked Quatre hopefully, his eyes still watery.  
  
"I think so," replied Trowa, "But I'm worried about Wufei. He's taking a big step moving in with us, and now he probably feels like it's a huge problem."  
  
"I'm worried too," said Quatre, sitting on a chair and resting his chin in his hands. "I really screwed up, didn't I?"  
  
"Do you really want me to answer that?"  
  
"No," said Quatre, wincing. "I already feel lower than a snake's belly."  
  
"We'll make it all right, mon coeur," said Trowa, kneeling in front of him and allowing Quatre to rest his forehead upon his shoulder.  
  
"Just don't stay angry with me," whispered Quatre, "It hurts." He unconsciously rubbed his chest over his heart.  
  
"I'm not angry anymore," said Trowa, pulling him closer.  
  
"Well that's something," said Quatre in a muffled voice against his shirt.  
  
"Wufei will come back," said Trowa. "Then you can eat dirt for him too."  
  
"Something about having two lovers I hadn't taken into account," said Quatre wryly. "Twice the apologies."  
  
"It looks good on you," said Trowa softly in his ear.  
  
"I'm going to go cancel the remodel," said Quatre, disengaging himself and standing up.  
  
"Just talk to Wufei first," said Trowa. "You still don't know what he wants to do."  
  
"Okay," said Quatre. "I almost did it again, didn't I?"  
  
"Yes, and I want you to bend over and grab your ankles."  
  
Quatre's head jerked up in surprise. "What!?"  
  
"Next time you do this, I'm going to paddle you til you can't walk," said Trowa, grinning evilly.  
  
"You are so kinky," said Quatre, shaking his head.  
  
"You say that like it's a bad thing," said Trowa, putting an arm around him and pulling him close.  
  
There was a knock at the door. "Can I come in?" asked Wufei's voice.  
  
"Definitely," said Trowa, releasing Quatre, opening the door and pulling him inside.  
  
"Oh Wufei, I'm so sorry," cried out Quatre, flinging himself against the other man.  
  
"Is this where you show me how to kiss and make up?" asked Wufei with a mischievous glint in his eye. He returned Quatre's fierce embrace.  
  
"Yes," said Trowa, "And we're going to need a lot of practice."  
  
The End 


End file.
